A cappella
by Eraman
Summary: An AU scene of the episode Michael. One of the ways I'd loved to see the whole thing go down. Hold on to your hats folks becauase New Directions are going a cappella! I don't own anything!


**An AU oneshot of the Black or White performance in "Michael" and how the New Directions crushed the threat of Sebastian Smythe... Call in reinforcement because New Directions are going a-cappella!**

* * *

><p>The New Directions were plotting revenge plans on the Warblers after what they did to Blaine. Kurt wanted to take the high road, but not his friends. Kurt was still at Blaine's side so that left their friends alone, plotting. Finn, Puck, Santana, Rory and Artie wanted to beat them up. The girls wanted a less violent approach and Mike and Quinn hadn't said a word yet so they didn't know what the two wanted. The discussion had been going on for what felt like hours. Santana had showed them the recording she'd made when Sebastian confessed about the rock salt in the slushee. Which was why everyone wanted to kill Sebastian, more or less. Santana wanted to castrate him slowly with a spoon because he had slusheed her as well.<p>

"I say we drive out to that prep-school and burn down the place", Puck growled.

"Noah that would hurt or kill innocent people", Rachel said sternly. "There are more boys than just the Warblers at that school."

"What about the Warblers' practice room then?"

"Fire spreads", Rory said with a sigh.

"Then what you guys suggest we do huh", Puck growled.

Everyone was quiet and then Mike spoke:

"Beat them at their own game", he said and they turned to him and Tina.

"What", Finn asked. "You want us to slushee them with slushees with rock salt?"

"No", Quinn said. "What we mean is, the Warblers stole from us… so let's steal from them."

"Steal what", Santana said. "Their blazers? Baby Mama, Other Asian petty thefts want do us any good."

Mike rolled his eyes. "We weren't talking about petty thefts Santana. We talk about stealing their thing."

The others, except Quinn, looked at him confused and Quinn chuckled. Some of them turned bright red.

"No dirty thoughts thank you", she said. "The Warblers are an a-cappella-group right?"

Everyone nodded.

"If we do Michael a cappella in front of them they will flip."

"But Kurt's already planned for us to sing _Black and White_ for them to show that we, in comparison to them, understand Michael", Rachel pointed out.

"And what better way to show the Warblers that we are superior to them when it comes to Michael if we can a cappella their blazers off", Mike asked smirking. "Just think about it guys, we got depressed when our performances were stolen at Sectionals two years ago."

"Yeah", Artie said. "We felt useless and then Vocal Adrenaline funked us so we felt like we couldn't do anything because they did things we can't."

"And then we did the same to them", Mercedes pointed out. "We made something they can't and funked them."

"But guys", Rachel said. "The Warblers already know that we can do things way better than them."

"True but they beat us in the singing department", Puck said. "All 'em preps are in full control of their voices, we aren't."

"But if we could show them that we can do what they do", Finn said getting up, grinning. "They'll lose their only advantage!"

"Wow Frankenteen I didn't know you were that smart", Santana commented dryly. Finn just looked at her confused and then turned to Mike and Quinn.

"That's what you planned right", he asked and they nodded.

"So", Puck asked. "How do we do this?"

They started to talk about the most important thing… who'd teach them go a cappella? Mr. Schue would never agree to it, thinking they were going to use it to act like Vocal Adrenaline towards the Warblers… which they were but just this one time. Blaine was out as well, he was injured after all and had a surgery coming up. Kurt had been part of the Warblers but only know how to sing some things in a cappella. They were all thinking of whom to ask, Kurt and Blaine was with them over phone. But Blaine had fallen asleep after a bit so it was only Kurt.

"There must be someone", Finn grumbled. "Kurt when you were at Dalton what teacher did the Warblers have leading the choir?"

"The Warblers didn't have a teacher", he said confused. "Didn't I explain to you guys about the council?"

"Yes/No", was he answers he got. He'd explained it to Mercedes, Rachel, Artie and Quinn, but not the others.

"My bad", he said and they all knew he was blushing. "The Warblers doesn't have a coach. Instead three upper classmen acts as a council. They appoint solos, arrange the songs and lead the practices. There is the secretary that writes down everything that happens and all decisions, there's the councilman and he is usually in charge of the choreography and voice warm-ups. Then we have the head of the council… he takes care of _everything_. He keeps track on the guys, gives them song-lessons, arranges the music, arranges performances, has the last say in everything about solos and songs and runs everything. It's usually a senior, like Wes when I was there. But Wes had been head Warbler since his sophomore year because he was fantastic at arranging songs and leading practices."

"They still got that guy", Puck asked.

"He was a _senior_ Noah", Rachel said with a sigh. "I don't believe he'd flunk his classes just to stay at the school one more year."

"And Wes would _never_ let the boys do what they did", Kurt spoke up through the phone. "Everyone was terrified of angering him and Wes _never_ allowed things like this. When he found out Trent had gone to McKinley to spy on us he was livid."

"What", Rachel yelled. "Trent spied on us?"

"Didn't you see him in Mr. Schue's Spanish class", Kurt asked confused. "I saw him in front of Finn and Puck when I talked Holly Holliday into coaching the Glee club. I saw him around school a few other times as well."

"What did this Wes guy do when he found out?" Puck asked. "Beat him up?"

"I wish", Kurt said with a chuckled. "No he suspended Trent from Warblers' practice and Warbler activities… also forbid him from having any solos until we reached Regionals. I felt sorry for him because I asked Trent if he'd been studying at McKinley because I recognized him. Wes overheard and demanded an explanation and what Wes wants… he gets. He is very authoritative…"

"So they don't have their strong leader anymore", Quinn said. "That's why they follow Sebastian of all people."

"I think they're scared of him", Rachel said. "He is creepy."

The group continued their discussion, not knowing that William Schuester stood just outside the door listening to every word. He smiled and got his phone out and dialed a number.

"Hello is this Julliard? High I want to get in contact with one of your students, yes one Wesley Montgomery?"

* * *

><p>Two days later Kurt was back telling them everything had gone by smoothly with Blaine's surgery and that their friend would soon be back with them. They started to discuss their plan for the Warblers when Will walked in with papers in his hands, smiling. He put them down on the piano and walked up to the whiteboard.<p>

"Okay guys", he said smiling. "This is what I want us to work with until Friday." He wrote on the whiteboard: A CAPELLA!

"A cappella", Kurt asked his eyes widening a little.

"Yes", Will said grinning. "I know I know it's not our thing. But rumors are that the Warblers are slipping in their singing and we can use that to our advantage. We can outshine them with their own weapon! It will also give us an opportunity to widen our horizons. We will be able to work on our voices as well!"

"You think he knows", Finn whispered to Rachel.

"How can he", she asked back.

"Now", Will said laughing as he handed out the lyrics for their next song. "This is the song I want us to perform on Friday, not all of it will be in a cappella but some will."

The kids' mouths dropped open and they stared in shock. It was _Black and White_.

"Guys", Will said sitting down on a chair. "I am not that experienced in a cappella. Sure I led Acafellas but that was easy, I only had to get four, five voices together. What we are going to do is much harder."

"So we can fail", Rachel asked and Will smirked.

"No", he said and rose. "Because I've gotten us some help." He walked to the door and opened it. "Say hello to your new singing coach."

They all looked on in anticipation and then a tan, dark-haired young man entered with his signature smirk on his lips.

"Hi", he said and stood beside Will. "It's going to be a pleasure to work with you."

"Mr. Schue are you serious", Finn yelled and stood up. "This guy was a Warbler!"

"Exactly", said guy said. "I _was_ a Warbler Finn. You need my expertise and I give it to you willingly."

"Why would you even _want_ to help us", Santana asked him and he looked at her. "The Warblers are still your friends."

"Some friends", the guy snorted. "If they were my friends they'd never let that slimy lizard Sebastian Smythe rule them."

"How did you know that", Kurt asked in awe and flinched slightly when the guy turned his now stern and angry eyes to him.

"Not because anyone of my friends called to inform me that's for sure", he snapped and Kurt blushed.

"Sorry", he said. "It's just… with everything going on… With Blaine, the Warblers' treason… I'm sorry. God I wish you'd been there…"

"Well I'm here now", the guy said and crossed his arms. Kurt looked up again and saw a gentle smile on the guy's face. Kurt grinned and flew up and threw his arms around said guy.

"I'm so happy you are here Wes!" he said and the guy, Wes laughed.

"I'm happy to be here as well", Wes said and patted him on the back. "So", he let go of Kurt and started to rub his hands together. "Let's see what we got in here shall we? Kurt an excellent choice for song I am most impressed and with some help I believe you guys will go from show-choir to show-a-cappella-choir in no time."

Kurt grinned but some of his friends remained skeptical.

"Mr. Schue I don't think we can trust this guy to help us", Finn said and Wes looked at him. Kurt could see emotions play in his eyes that he had never seen before.

"Why is that Finn", Will asked crossing his arms.

"Well… uh he was a Warbler… and what does a Warbler know about music that isn't old or a cappella?"

"What you mean is", Wes said calmly. "What does a Warbler know about Michael?"

"Uh… yeah!"

"Yeah prep-boy here doesn't seem the Michael type", Puck called and the others nodded and Wes smirked.

"Oh yeah", he asked. "Then I'll show you." He started walked over to a chair and took off his rain coat.

"Ooooooh", the New Directions said. Kurt gaped when he saw how Wes was dressed. He wore black jeans with a chain going from a loop on the front to one on the back. It made the chain dangle on his right leg. He wore a black shirt with three-quarter sleeves and it had that worn look to it. Underneath it was a white t-shirt and he had on black vans and black gloves with only half fingers.

"Hit it!" he called to the band and everyone gaped when the recognized the beat starting to play. Wes slid to the middle of the floor and sang:

**_They told him don't you ever come around here  
>Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear<br>The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
>So beat it, just beat it<em>**  
>Kurt laughed as his friend danced like Jackson himself, he'd <em>never<em>dreamt of seeing this side of Wes.

**_You better run, you better do what you can _**– Wes pointed at Puck as he danced in front of the New Directions.**_  
>Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man<br>You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
>So beat it, but you wanna be bad<em>**

**_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_** – Wes broke out in the same type of dance Michael does in the music video, it was flawless.**_  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Just beat it, beat it<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Just beat it, beat it<br>_**  
>Wes put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and walked him to the centre of the room while he sang:<br>**_  
>They're out to get you, better leave while you can<br>Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
>You wanna stay alive, better do what you can<br>So beat it, just beat it  
><em>**  
>Wes walked towards the New Directions singing:<br>**_  
>You have to show them that you're really not scared<br>You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
>They'll kick you, then they beat you,<br>Then they'll tell you it's fair  
>So beat it, but you wanna be bad<br>_**  
>Santana, Brittany, Mike and Kurt grinned and joined Wes in dancing to the chorus. They even sang with him. (<strong><em>Wes,<em>**_ Kurt, San, Britt, Mike, _**All**)  
><strong><em><br>Just beat it, _**_beat it**, beat it, **beat it**  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter <strong>_**who's wrong or right** ****

_**Just beat it**_, _beat it**, beat it, **beat it**  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<strong>_

**_Just beat it_**, _beat it**, beat it, **beat it**  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
><strong>_**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right ** - everyone joined into the singing and dancing and Will laughed and watched happily.**  
>Just beat it, beat it<br>Beat it, beat it, beat it  
><em><br>Beat it, _**_beat it**, beat it, **beat it**  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**  
>It doesn't matter <strong>who's wrong or who's right_

_**Just beat it**_, _beat it**, beat it, **beat it**  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Just beat it, **beat it**  
>Beat it, <strong>beat it**, beat it**_

After Wes belted out the last note everyone cheered for him and he laughed and took a bow. Then he turned to Finn and Puck.

"You still think I don't know my Michael Jackson?" he asked. They looked at each other.

"No", they said in unison.

"Well then", Wes said grinning. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>When Friday came New Directions were ready. Kurt called up Trent and told him to get the Warblers to McKinley, to the auditorium. The New Directions were on stage running through warm-ups with Wes.<p>

Over the week Puck, Finn and even Sam had tried to push the guy over the edge, just to see if they could. They had regretted it quite fast. Wes was not easy to anger but when the trio decided to make some fun of the ex-Warbler by buttering the floor he'd had enough. Wes wasn't even the victim… Mercedes was. She walked in, slipped on the floor and hit her head really hard against the floor. Luckily she only got a bump and a small gash, but it bled a lot. Wes was livid at them for that. He helped Mercedes up and apologized to her for allowing her to get hurt. He led her to the nurse's office after ordering the prank-trio to clean the mess up or he'd force them to lick it up. When Puck grumbled a "whatever" Wes sent him a death glare that had the bigger boy shudder with fright.

Wes quickly got popular with the rest of the class, Mike and Wes shocked everyone one day by dancing together, some hip-hop stuff. Apparently they had been at the same Asian Camp and befriended each other then, Wes teaching Mike about singing and Mike teaching Wes to dance. Wes had visited Blaine a few times and the first time Blaine had flown out of his bed and tackled the older boy with a hug, crying into his shoulder. Wes had comforted him… and scolded him for not telling him what was going on with the Warblers before all this. Blaine, like Kurt, had blushed and begged for forgiveness, which Wes gave them of course. He had also been mad at them for not telling him about the slushee, he was most insulted by having to hear it from William Schuester. The boys made up of course, they were good friends after all and now it was time to perform.

* * *

><p>"Hung back Wes", Kurt told him. "We don't want them to know you are here."<p>

"Sure", Wes said and shrugged. He was, like he had been the entire week, dressed in clothes that were almost Goth. Today he wore black leather pants, black boots, chains hung both of his hips connected to loops on the front and back of his trousers, rivet-belt, a tank top that had small holes everywhere, a long black leather trench-coat, around his throat he had a black collar with spikes, his hair was spiked and he wore black eyeliner and mascara.

"Um Wes…" Kurt said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", Wes said and turned to him.

"Why… have you gone Goth on me? I used to think your choice of clothing was tacky but this is getting ridiculous!"

Wes looked at his clothes and laughed.

"Oh sorry I didn't tell you about how our teacher back at Julliard is forcing us to each week '_get in contact with our inner..._'? He wants us to be able to connect with all types of music, this is to connect with the 'dark and gloomy side'."

"What was it last week then", Quinn asked gently. Wes grimaced.

"Medieval", he said. "All boys had to walk around in armors for the entire week."

"How does he know you do it if you're here and he's back in New York", Finn asked and Wes sighed.

"I have to call him up by webcam to attend classes four times a day… He sees me and well… it saves much work just putting this thing on and off once a day thank you very much."

"You look kinda hot", Mercedes said with a little smile. "What is it next week?"

"Fashionista."

Kurt who'd been drinking water spit it out all over Wes in shock.

"Nice", the older boy said. "I will call you up about fashion tips Kurt", he smiled and walked off stage to hide. Just as the Warblers entered. The New Directions looked at them as they walked out further on the stage. Sebastian looked bored and cocky as usual.

"Nice of you to show", Artie remarked.

"Is whatever this is gonna take long", Sebastian asked. "I can't stand the stench of public schools."

To the side and hidden from view Wes growled darkly and started to insult Sebastian in Russian, what he was friend with a Russian ballerina so sue him!

"It won't take long and all you have to do is sit and listen", Quinn told him. The Warblers all sat down and Wes could see Thad and David sitting beside each other, he couldn't keep the sigh back… and barley his anger. Sebastian nodded his head to let the New Directions know he wanted them to start.

"We're not doing Michael for regionals", Artie said and Sebastian looked smug.

"I didn't think you'd surrender that easily", he said smirking.

"We're tired of the fighting and the backstabbing", Kurt said and Wes narrowed his eyes when none of the Warblers looked guilty or as if they were feeling remorse.

"We're show choirs", Kurt went on. "We're supposed to be supportive of each other."

"This is what we call taking the high road", Puck said. "Which I was shocked to find out has nothing to do with marijuana." Wes face-palmed, yet again. He'd done that basically every time Puck had shown off his stupidity this week… Puck and Finn's.

"Just because you're doing Michael doesn't mean you understand Michael", Artie said calmly and Wes chuckled at the memory of his entrance in the choir room.

"And you do", Sebastian questioned with a smirk.

"Yes", Mercedes said calmly but with a little attitude in her voice. God Wes loved that girl, sister love only mind you! "And we're about to show you."

Wes noticed that Fred (the beat boxing Warbler) who sat beside Sebastian looked interested and he felt a small hope in his chest. The music started and the kids took their positions. Wes danced along from his hiding place. (**_Artie, _**_Kurt, _**All, Rachel**)

**_I Took My Baby  
>On A Saturday Bang<br>Boy Is That Girl With You  
>Yes We're One And The Same<em>**

******Now I Believe In Miracles  
>And A Miracle<br>Has Happened Tonight  
><strong>**_  
><em>****But, If  
>You're Thinkin'<br>About My Baby  
>It Don't Matter If You're<br>Black Or White  
><strong>The New Directions stood in a line and Santana stepped forward singing:**_  
>I Am Tired Of This Devil<br>_**  
>Rory stepped while Santana sang:<br>**_I Am Tired Of This Stuff_**

Everyone stepped forward while she sang:**_  
>I Am Tired Of This Business<br>So When The  
>Going Gets Rough<br>_I Ain't Scared Of  
>Your Brother<br>I Ain't Scared Of No Sheets  
>I Ain't Scared Of Nobody<br>Girl When The  
>Goin' Gets Mean<br>_  
>Protection<br>For Gangs, Clubs  
>And Nations<br>Causing Grief In  
>Human Relations<br>It's A Turf War  
>On A Global Scale<br>I'd Rather Hear Both Sides  
>Of The Tale<br>See, It's Not About Races  
>Just Places<br>Faces  
>Where Your Blood<br>Comes From  
>Is Where Your Space Is<br>I've Seen The Bright  
>Get Duller<br>I'm Not Going To Spend  
>My Life Being A Color<br>_**The music suddenly died away and the New Directions started an awesome a cappella. Quite a few of the Warblers stared in shock at this and Kurt stepped forward:**_  
><em>**_Don't Tell Me You Agree With Me  
>When I Saw You Kicking Dirt In My Eye<em>

__**But, If  
>You're Thinkin' About My Baby<br>It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White**

**I Said If**  
><strong>You're Thinkin' Of<strong>  
><strong>Being My Brother<strong>  
><strong>It Don't Matter If You're<strong>  
><strong>Black Or White<strong>

**Ooh, Ooh**  
><strong>Yea, Yea, Yea Now<strong>  
><strong>Ooh, Ooh<strong>  
><strong>Yea, Yea, Yea Now<strong>

**It's Black, It's White**  
><strong>It's Tough For You<strong>  
><strong>To Get By<strong>  
><strong>It's Black , It's White, Whoo<strong>

**It's Black, It's White**  
><strong>It's Tough For You<strong>  
><strong>To Get By<strong>  
><strong>It's Black , It's White, Whoo<strong>

* * *

><p>When they stopped singing the Warblers stared at them and Sebastian flew up furious.<p>

"You stole our thing!" he yelled angrily.

"No", Rachel said grinning. "We just widened our horizons."

"You're cheating!"

"Says the cheater", Kurt remarked dryly.

"How the hell did you learn to do a cappella huh? Tell me!"

"We had a great teacher."

"Who, that loser Mr. Schue?"

"Hey", Trent said getting up. "Sebastian William Schuester is a talented coach."

"But not that talented", David said and got up slowly. "We know he's good but he doesn't have this experience in a cappella!"

The Warblers looked at the stage and the smirking New Directions.

"As you can see", Quinn said. "Not only do we beat you when it comes to dancing and putting up a show. We can now out-a-cappella you."

"No", Sebastian growled. "You can't."

"You're right Sebastian", said a voice and the New Directions parted and let some Goth-guy Sebastian had never met walk forward between them. He stopped at the edge of the stage and crossed his arms.

"But soon they will", the guy said. "With my help that I willingly give them."

"And you are", Sebastian asked and the guy smirked.

"Why don't you ask the older members of your choir", he asked smugly. "They know very well who I am." Sebastian looked around at his choir and saw that everyone from sophomore to senior year was staring with big eyes at the guy and their mouths open. Thad and David even looked scared. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and hit Fred on the arm to snap him out of it.

"Fred who is this guy", he asked. 'This guy' jumped off of the stage and stood in front of the Warblers in the first row. They looked terrified.

"I'm your worst nightmare Smythe", he said. "Warblers, get on stage."

No one moved.

"Now", the guy growled and Sebastian and the freshmen were shocked to see their other members scramble onto the stage. The guy turned to the freshmen.

"I said: get on the stage", he said to them with a cold voice that left no room for discussion. His eyes were burning with rage… and something the newest Warblers couldn't read. But by the way their Warbler friends _and_ Kurt urged them on they hurriedly scrambled onto the stage. Left was only Sebastian.

"I repeat", he said. "Who are you?"

The Goth snorted. "Really? You don't know me?"

"No… should I?"

"Oh yes you should. I am Wes Montgomery, head councilman of the Warbler council three years in a row, a cappella coach and song arranger of the Warblers. I am also a guy who won't tolerate bullying of any kind or let anyone disrespect other Warblers, ex-Warblers included. Our motto has always been 'Once a Warbler always a Warbler'. I've taken that knowledge to heart… which you have not."

"So", Sebastian said but they could all see he was not so smug anymore.

"As a former leader and favorite of Principal Carmichael", Wes smirked. "I can strip you of your position as _captain_ of the Warblers."

"You have no right", Sebastian began and jumped over the rows to stand in front of Wes.

"I have all the right in the world", Wes snapped. "If it was up to me you'd been kicked off of the Warblers and be expelled from Dalton Academy. But the New Directions, all of them, wants to get the satisfaction of crushing you at Regionals. And after what I've seen and heard from your performances, it is gonna be easy."

"You fucking-"

"I also hereby reestablish the Warbler Council with Thad Harrington as Head of Council with David Mitchell as Secretary and Nick Sullivan as choreographer."

"You can't do-"

"If you have any complaints you should take it up with Principal Carmichael Mr. Smythe", Wes said and crossed his arms. "I have talked to him about what has been going on. He knows _everything_. He has agreed to keep you as a student until you either lose Regionals or get on to Nationals. After that… well I can't vow for him not expelling you."

"You bastard!" Sebastian swung at Wes' head but the older boy sidestepped and Sebastian lost his balance and crashed into the stage.

"Now get out of here", Wes growled at him. "Because my patience is running thin and I will have no problem with beating you to a bloody pulp. So move it!"

Sebastian got up and glared to Wes, about to retort but froze by the sheer anger and hate in Wes' eyes.

"I said… Move. It." Wes growled, every word laced with venom. Sebastian _squeaked_ and ran out the auditorium and Puck cheered loudly and the others applauded and Wes rounded on the Warblers.

"You", he said and pointed at them and the smiling boys froze. "_We_ are going back to Dalton and are sorting out this _mess_. And after that all of you, or so help me God, will ask Blaine for forgiveness. So move it!"

"W-w-what happens if we don't", a freshman asked and David stepped between him and Wes grinning sheepishly.

"Of course Wes", he said and started, with Thad and Nick's help, push the freshmen in front of him. "We're going right away! Come on guys! Shake a leg!" The Warblers fled and Wes turned to the New Directions and winked before following with a shout of:

"I said move it!"

The New Directions waited until the door closed before they started to laugh. Puck patted Kurt on the back.

"Dude that dude really scared them", he said. "I almost took him serious for a while."

"Puck", Kurt scolded. "He was _serious_. You don't know how scary he gets when he is furious."

"Should we worry about them", Quinn asked gently.

"Only if they oppose him", Kurt smirked and an: "OW!" rang down the hallway towards them.

"I guess Sebastian tried to oppose him", Finn remarked and they laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! Please review :D<strong>


End file.
